


Mirror Image

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Memories, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Snape sees history in the present.
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mirror Image

Severus knew himself to be a bitter, vindictive, and hateful man. He could not solely put that at the feet of James Potter, but this time he could. 

Fred and George Weasley. Gryffindors. Loved by all. Pranksters.

In other words, a mirror image to those that tormented Severus as a student.

Targeting his snakes as Dumbledore laughed it off with a dismissive, “boys will be boys!”

Minerva, her wistful smile, memories of her favorites being rekindled. 

Severus wouldn’t stand for it. At every chance he could he took points and doled out detention. 

He would not let history repeat itself. 


End file.
